


【排球｜牛及】宣言（微H）

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹※練筆用的片段，沒頭有尾※今天的我特別想看樹川變成開花的樹（？？？※依然是個異國砲……很遺憾只有砲渣。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	【排球｜牛及】宣言（微H）

「你要喝什麼？我去買回來。」

「我喝水就可以了。要跟你一起去嗎？」

「不用，才幾步路而已。小牛若記得看家，不要隨便給陌生人開門啊！」

「路上小心。」

及川徹擺擺手，雖然是對男人說忘了買飲料，但他其實是要去臨時採買一下保險套。

比賽太忙了，上次用光之後根本沒時間補貨。

如果他知道自己一走會產生大麻煩的話，他打死也要把對方一起拖去超市。

話說被迫留守的牛島若利其實剛到阿根廷不久，借了浴室洗把臉提振精神，正要打開連行李拿出從日本帶來的伴手禮時，門鈴響起，而且還是奪命連環響。

難道是及川忘記帶錢包？

牛島若利這麼想著，毫無防備的拉開門、毫無防備的被女人抱滿懷，超級大胸擠壓著他的胸膛，還有一股超級濃郁的酒精味。

這些都不是牛島若利特別關注的重點。重點是，女人很親暱的喊出及川徹的名字。

雖然聽不懂西班牙語，但及川徹的名字他還是聽得出來。

「他不在家，找他有什麼事？」牛島若利用流利的英語反問對方，並且把人從自己身上拔下來。

「嗯？你是誰？徹呢？他說今天要陪我喝酒，我們要徹夜狂歡！上床！氣死那個王八蛋！」女人顯然醉得不輕，一邊說、一邊笑，手上酒瓶還亂揮。「你要不要喝酒？嗯？陪我喝一杯？」

「……不。我會轉告他這件事。」

說完，牛島若利打算關上大門，女人卻一把扒住門框，語速極快地蹦出一串西班牙語，他正思考是不是該報警還是先對方從門框拔下來時，提著一袋飲料的及川徹回來了。

「瑪麗安？」

女人一聽到及川徹的聲音立即拋棄門框，轉身飛撲，在及川徹來不及反應的狀況下嘴對嘴親吻。

這劇變讓在場兩個男人傻眼，牛島若利皺起眉頭，整個人散發的低氣壓堪比強颱，及川徹直面那氣勢頭皮瞬間發麻。

……死定了。

及川徹好說歹說終於把酒醉的鄰居送回隔壁，站在自家門口甚至突然一陣心虛，雖然這心虛的莫名其妙，但只要想到剛剛男人的表情，他就覺得可能要多請幾天假。

「……我幹麻這麼怕他啊！可惡！又不是我自願的。」站在門外為自己打氣後，他硬著頭皮推開大門，牛島若利坐在椅上，就是個人型低氣壓。

「……喏，飲料。」及川徹遞出飲料，對方默默地接過，正當他想著牛島若利是個明理人時，對方冷不防地問了一句。

「你女朋友？」

「啊？不是好嗎！她有男朋友的。」只是八成又吵架了，這次衰到他！

聞言，牛島若利的眉頭夾得更死了。

「她常這樣？」沒事抓著男朋友以外的人親吻？

「挺常的。」每次跟男友吵架就喝的酩酊大醉。「其實大家看她這樣也很習慣了。」

牛島若利深吸兩口氣，好像在克制自己不要動手，隨即站起身，及川徹往後退幾步，還不望忘補一句。

「有話好好說，別動手動腳喔！」

但那男人不發一語地去拖行李，徑直往大門走去，及川徹一把拉住對方。

「你要去哪裡？」這發展怎麼跟他想的不一樣。

「去旅館。我不太適合住在這裡，會妨礙你們的交流。」牛島若利從牙縫擠出話來，手把握得很緊。「打擾了。」

「欸？欸欸！」

及川徹還在消化男人不按牌理出牌的話，對方卻健步如飛地拖著行李走人，背影決絕。

這是……氣走了？

「……操。」

完蛋了。

及川徹回房裡灌了一大口冰水試圖冷卻過度運轉的腦袋，賽場上不論局面多複雜都能應付自如的舉球員，現在被牛島若利的行為搞得腦門發熱。

習慣性地撥電話給參謀岩泉一，響了幾聲後對方接起電話。

「喂？」

「小岩，我好像搞砸了事情。」

「你怎麼會打電話來懺悔？」

「說這什麼話，說得我好像死不悔改一樣。」

「……算了。你是對誰做了什麼現在要懺悔。牛島呢？他不是在你那邊？你跟他告解就可以了吧。」

哪壺不開提哪壺啊！要是人還在的話，他犯得著打電話請求外援嗎？

「小牛若好像生氣了。」

「誰生氣？」

「牛若。」

「……你做了什麼事居然能讓他生氣？」

岩泉一非常驚訝，牛島若利這個人雖然對事情認真了點，但基本上脾氣是挺好的，及川徹從以前沒給對方好臉色看，那男人也沒生過氣。

及川徹簡述了方才的誤會。

「……你完蛋了，笨蛋及川。」

「為什麼又罵我啊！」又不是他去招惹的啊！

「反正你完蛋了，還不快點去追人，你下輩子的希望就在今天了，你老了我家是不會收留你的，快去把人找回來啊，笨蛋及川！」

★☆★

牛島若利一氣之下就離開及川徹的住處，原本打算直接搭飛機回日本，但沒有機位，只好漫無目的的在街頭閒逛。口袋傳來震動，他掏出手機卻是天童覺發來的訊息。

「若利，到阿根廷了嗎？記得帶伴手禮給我！」

「抱歉，可能沒有伴手禮了。」

「為什麼？及川應該會帶你去好買的店吧。」

「我失戀了。」

遠在歐洲的天童覺看到這個訊息都嚇醒了，連忙直接撥line電話準備當心之友來探探八卦……不是，關心若利的戀情怎麼突然夭折。

「若利你怎麼回事啊？為什麼突然失戀了？你終於要放棄及川徹了嗎？」

對於這對世紀冤家兼史上最無戀人感又超級遠距離的男男朋友，天童覺從一開始到現在都不知道兩人怎麼看對眼還能滾到床上去。

身為牛島若利的親友，他真的要說，及川徹的外表跟其行為真的很容易成為一個渣男預備役，他們白鳥澤天真單純的王牌怎麼可能幹得過風流倜儻的浪蕩子？

他們最怕的，是若利自己變成按摩棒還不知道啊！

牛島若利簡述了方才發生的事情。

「……」直覺告訴他天童覺這應該只是誤會，但他又沒有很想幫及川徹化解這個誤會。

開玩笑，哪個人看到自己喜歡的人當面被別人親吻會爽的啊？叔叔可以忍，嬸嬸都不能忍啊！

「這舉動真的很輕浮了。不過若利啊，有時候我們也要問清楚才行啊！」

天童覺諄諄教誨，覺得及川徹應該好好謝謝自己幫他說話。

「我問了。他說那事他們常做。」

「……」我該說什麼來拯救你們的愛情？「呃，若利那你現在要去哪裡啊？」

「找個飯店過夜，明天再搭飛機回日本。」

「等等，不要直接跑回來啊，機票錢很貴的，就算沒有及川徹你也好好地逛一逛阿根廷啊！」

天童覺安撫了好一會兒，好不容易拿到牛島若利下榻的飯店，轉手發訊息給某個人，然後抹去不存在的眼淚。

「我真是太善良了。今天的我有120分。」

牛島若利開了間房，整個人像烈日下沒被澆水的植物蔫了一大半，雖然不認識他的人根本分辨不出這跟平常有什麼差別，但若是白鳥澤或現任隊友看見了，可能會趕緊叫救護車。

「唉。」

居然能讓自信淡定的牛島若利露出沮喪的模樣，到底是誰何德何能啊？

牛島若利打開行李箱決定好好沖個澡，思考接下來該怎麼做，只是打開行李箱便看見半個箱子都是特地帶來給及川徹的土產，懊惱瞬間湧上腦門。

就算生氣，也應該把要給對方的東西留下來才對，整箱原封不動地帶回去也不是他會做的事情，要不等等還是打電話叫對方來把東西拿走吧，畢竟越看越心煩，不如不看。

拎著換洗衣物沖澡，強勁的水柱擊打著久坐班機而僵硬的肩膀，水珠從下顎滴落，說實話，他一向知道及川徹的自信是多麼顯眼的事，也明白有多少女生喜歡對方，來到社會風氣開放的外國，倒貼這種事恐怕只多不少。

對於感情，他能接受遠距離、接受聚少離多，但除非觀念特殊，否則沒什麼人能接受開放性關係。他也無法接受。就算原生家庭父母離異，他可以理解那是父母商量後的最佳解，但他不能接受尚在關係裡的彼此有一人出軌。

他深呼吸後抹了一把臉，「算了。」

及川徹本來就不是他能抓住的人，從國中到現在也差不多要十年了吧？那人有自己的志向與規劃，他一直追著好像也沒什麼用。

下半身圍著圍巾，牛島若利突然覺得自己應該買罐啤酒，喝一口透沁涼大概腦子也能清醒點，只是還沒等他付諸行動，電話卻突然響起，抓起來一看，不正是現在讓他煩心的人嗎？

「喂，我牛島若利。」他還是接了，反正也要通知對方來拿土產。

「呃，我及川。那個，你能跟旅館人員說一聲嗎？他們要你確定才能讓我上樓。」

「……」他懶得去思考對方與天童是怎麼取得連繫，原想自己提著土產下去就好，後來想想依照及川徹死要面子的個性，說不定場面會變得難看，他自己是能拍拍屁股走人，但對方還得在這裡生活。「你把電話給櫃檯人員。」

一番交涉後，門口傳來敲門聲，他已經套上背心開了門讓及川徹進來，然後把土產遞給對方。

「你要的土產。」

及川徹說：「……我不是過來跟你要土產的好嗎。」

「那你過來做什麼？」眼見對方不接，他只好把那一大包放到梳妝台上。

「我，我是要跟你說，我跟瑪麗安清清白白沒有任何關係！」及川徹神色略顯急切。「她只要跟男友吵架就會喝得醉醺醺，然後我跟隔隔壁的有時撞見了就會把她哄回去——」

「用吻哄回去？」

「想太多了好嗎！又不是接吻魔！今天是意外，我哪裡知道她一看見我就撲過來親吻，我也很無奈，而且我不是把她推開了嗎！」

「不推開難道繼續親嗎？」

「就是說啊——這說明你也有看見我是被攻擊的啊！」及川徹被男人的淡定搞得快跳腳，用力扒了扒頭髮後，突然衝上前揪住男人前襟低吼。「你到底在不自信些什麼啊？她親我又怎樣了？你身為我男朋友，你是不會走過來吻我吻給她看嗎！」

「我認識的牛島若利可沒有這麼懦夫——」

下一句話還沒說完，及川徹的後腦便被一隻大掌壓著迎接親吻，輾轉廝磨的四唇像是代入雙方的火氣與言語，誰也不肯相讓，更像乾柴碰上烈火一發不可收拾。

牛島若利大手一揮，掃下梳妝台上的土產，把及川徹抵在邊沿正要扯開對方的襯衫時，褐髮男人更絕，雙手一發力，硬生生撕開貼身背心，還露出一臉挑釁的笑。

現在是誰該生氣啊？牛島若利氣急反笑，話不投機半句多，直接上！

最後及川徹撐在梳妝台桌面被人從後方插入，強勁的律動頂弄到幾乎撐不住身體，但橫過腰部的手臂把他牢牢架住，鏡面反射著意亂情迷的兩人，牛島若利反覆吸吮著他的後頸與肩胛處，他張口喘息，什麼話都攪成一團亂七八糟梳不清邏輯的亂語。

只是這場性愛貌似代表了一件很重要但臨時想不起來的事？

及川徹勉勉強強分出一丁點神智思考，手指攢住了牛島若利的頭髮，男人的嘴唇如他一般因過度接吻而紅腫，眼神透露出明顯的佔有欲，那瞬間他想通了，然後大力偏過頭，輕輕舔了對方破皮的下唇。

「小牛若，醋好喝嗎？」

牛島若利沒有回答，這種幼稚的、挑釁般的問句，他一向懶得用嘴巴回答。

他習慣以實際行動替代空口白話。

★☆★

隔天，及川徹在社交軟體的限時動態貼文中大罵牛島若利不是人，附圖是一張彷彿被拔罐拔得一片紫紅的吻痕，開散在後頸與肩胛處。

牛島若利：你不是說要做得明顯一點嗎？我的宣言

及川徹：……

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 不知道為什麼又產出異國砲渣的我
> 
> 就這麼，越碼越多，碼到後來都不想寫砲，只好寫砲渣了
> 
> 異國真是太方便了，喜歡寫後來出國的及川哈哈哈


End file.
